User talk:Agent Chase
Welcome! Hi Agent Chase -- we're excited to have LEGO Alpha Team Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi Hi, I happened to notice this wiki as I was passing through, what do you want me to do? I could; Build/Customize templates, skin, customizing the MediaWiki stuff?, I could have a go at policy writing? Or basic things like tagging images. --Lcawte 09:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Favicon icon Are you asking me to change the name of MY wiki or YOUR wiki? Secondly, I see you changed the logo. It looks awesome! I'm not sure how to do the third one. I just put whatever I want on every user's page manually. Finally, I found out how to change my Favicon by chance. I don't know if I can stumble upon it again. You should ask the Help Wiki as well. I do have a question, though. How did you make your logo? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I still don't understand what you're asking. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I know what a favicon is. As I mentioned before, I don't remember how to upload one. I just stumbled upon the instructions by accident. Ask the Help Wiki, or just click the "Help" button underneath the "Recent changes" button. Then search around. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::First of all, it needs to be an .ico. Ex:Agent_Head.ico Secondly, it's too big. I think it needs to be 16px by 16px. Lastly, ask the Help Wiki! They know how to do it. Plus, I have to go. See you tomorrow! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, but only if you have all the instructions. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll do it as fast as I can. You see, I'm adding something to my Wiki, and it might take a while. I can upload the favicon, but it might take me a while to get the forum started. I'll see what I can do. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::'''I uploaded the favicon, but I can't create the forum right now. Here's how you do it: *First, click the "Create a new article" button underneath "Community". *Next, in the name bar, type "Forum:Name" or whatever you want to call it. Be sure to have "Forum:" in front of the title, with no spaces. *Finally, add what you want on the forum and click the "Save" button at the bottom, and presto, you have a new forum! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :As much as I appreciate that you take on after my Wiki, I would really like you to not copy me. I read over the Forum:Name page (The same name as mine), and I noticed that at the top, you pretty much just replaced a few words from what I have on my Wiki. The same goes for the main page. Now I know the "Help" thing mentions those, but I can tell you copied off my Wiki for that as well. I understand that yes, you are new to this, and yes, you do need a good role model, but please refrain from copying me anymore. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It's ok and you're welcome! I'm going to be much more devoted to Pop Tart Wiki than any other Wiki for a while due the the current hacker threat. If you want to know more about the threat, you should go to Brickipedia and in the search bar type, "User talk:R5-417". Then scroll down to the "Big News" sections and read on. I'm working on a Wiki to warn others of the current threat, along with Eighteen. You probably don't know of the whole "hacking Bread" thing. It was a while before you joined. Once I get the new Wiki about the threat running, I'll let you know. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I know. Don't worry, though. Here is the link: link title. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's set in my profile. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::You need to upload the picture! *Sigh* Also, the hacker threat is gone. I got word that he was sent to juive today. Apparently he screwed up one too many times at school. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Acutally, it was the Goldfish Wiki. I'm coverting it back to normal. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Did I make what? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) It's been made. Since I'm on Thanksgiving break, I have much more time to work on my Wikis. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but you can't expect to see the world while home schooled. Plus, how will you get a girlfriend? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it would be nice. I don't know what Oregon is like. I haven't left the East Coast. I've only ever been out of the country once, and that was to Canada too see Niagra Falls. That was way back when you didn't need a passport to go into Canada if you lived in the USA. Sorry about the question. I thought I spoke for the both of us on that, but I guess you don't want this Wiki with the LEGO thing. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 16:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Please see the forum on Brickipedia here: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:LEGO_Wikianswers We would be glad to have this wiki involved in the LEGO Wikianswers project! Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 05:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Technically, your not the boss. I feel that as an admin I don't need to report to you whenever I do something. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 18:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. I'd be happy to be your best internet friend. Also, read this. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, why not? I do recommend, though, you make it to at least 25 articles before posting that. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's cool. I just created a new Wiki now. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you get my message I sent to you on Pop Tart Wiki? I need your help for it! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 18:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Go on Brickipedia's IRC. I'll meet you there. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 18:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome Haha! Sorry! I just don't know that much about Alpha Team (I know more about Agents then this). It's just, Agents is closely related to the theme. But oh well. - 21:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) IRC What do you want the Alpha Team Wiki's IRC to be? Wikia-LegoAlpha? Let me know :D --Lcawte 21:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Party That's a neat idea, but if I were you, I would focus on building up the website instead of a party. Yes, I'm still around, but not as often as I was before. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I have. It's neat, but per what I said above. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 16:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but how are people going to find out about the Christmas Party? Since it's not that big, most likely we will be the only people at it. Even my wiki has 60 pages and it's still not that popular, and yours only has 14 pages... [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 16:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I would like you to check this out: Category talk:Off Topic. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, yes, I know, but that was on a big wiki that already had over 4,500 articles. This wiki only has 15 articles, so I really encourage you to make at least 25 articles, not counting stubs, before you create another party. Good luck! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Copying isn't a good thing. There is a law about that called plagiarism. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin On minifigure wiki i'd like to have BobaFett2 and I admins because we are doing hefty work there and would appreciate it. Thanks, 21:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Since I'm a New User, I Thought I'd Pop My Head in & Say Hi! [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] Happy New Year!!' 22:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC)' :I'm Blocked Only on Brickipedia! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] Happy New Year!!' 00:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC)' ::BTW, Why Aren't I On The Community Page? [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] Happy New Year!!' 04:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC)' Re: Skin There isnt really a template as such, but there is a help page about customizing skins, . Skins are coded in CSS, if you need any help, contact me as I know the language :P --Lcawte 09:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Civil Agent Chase, please keep yourself civil when talking to other users, your supposed to be setting an example for other users. Consider this a warning, or I will go to Wikia staff and ask them to intervene, and may result in a loss of rights for you and other users. Thanks, --Lcawte 09:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : This warning should apply across Wikia, not just here. If you go onto any other wiki and attack CW, I will find out. I dont care if its not here, nor if its Pop Tarts Wiki, just dont it. Be nice to users or dont speak to them at all. Thanks, --Lcawte 13:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Hello. I came here over from Brickipedia. Pretty nice wiki, I must say. Legostudios34 13:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : :